


Baby You Light Up My World

by Marley93



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, klaine in a scary forest, married bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley93/pseuds/Marley93
Summary: Lost in a dark and scary forest, Blaine has a solution to see the path better. Kurt isn't a fan.





	Baby You Light Up My World

“If we ever get out of here, I’m going to kill Noah.”

The words drifted into the cold dark air in the form of little white clouds, disappearing quickly between the tree branches that swatted them in the face every few steps. Blaine quietly added this death threat to the mental tally he’d started keeping since he and Kurt had been released in the pitch dark forest.

“I’m pretty sure he didn’t mean for us to get lost, babe,” Blaine said, trying to calm down his husband even if he knew it was futile. “And I’d feel better if you started using ‘when’ instead of ‘if’. That way it won’t sound like we’re going to die out here.”

Kurt huffed. “Maybe we will,” he growled, stopping in the middle of what was supposed to be a path and crossing his arms over his chest. “Face it, Blaine. It was his plan to make this a couples’ race, and to make sure everybody was disoriented before sending us on our way.” He could see little of Blaine’s face in the darkness, but it was enough to know the man was trying to rationalize their situation and perhaps even Puck’s choices. He wouldn’t have any of that. “You nearly walked into a tree when he let you go after spinning you ten times, for God’s sake!”

There was a silence, and they started walking again. Kurt made sure to let his hand brush over Blaine’s every now and then, to make sure he was still there.

“Kurt,” Blaine said after a couple of minutes. “You know I have a way to make the path more visible, right?”

“No,” Kurt hissed. “Don’t you dare.”

A huff, and then silence again. This time it was longer and more insulted, though.

“Kurt-”

“ _No_ , Blaine.”

Blaine actually let out a whine this time, and Kurt turned his head to look at him. “Seriously, I will file for divorce if you do it,” he said. “I swear to god, Blaine. They were funny for a day, but now it’s just unhealthy.”

“But they’re practical tonight, Kurt, come on!” Blaine complained, reaching out and tugging at Kurt’s sleeve as they walked along. He knew he was acting like a child in a candy store, begging his mother for some Redvines.  

“Blaine, that’s bull, and you know it. They’d only light up like two inches ahead of you,” Kurt said irritably. “The most they’ll do it attract some kind of predator or a paedophile serial killer.”

Blaine frowned and glared at Kurt. “They’re not childish,” he said.

“They really are, Blaine.”

“The woman at the store told me I was the fifth who’d bought them already,” Blaine defended himself and his impulsive purchase of childhood nostalgia.  “She said almost more grownups than kids wanted-”

“Shh!” Kurt suddenly hissed, interrupting Blaine. He threw out an arm across Blaine’s chest to stop him. “I heard something up ahead.”

Blaine’s heart was in his throat immediately. He hated it when Kurt got scared, and he hated it even more when they were surrounded by dark, looming trees and nothing else but darkness with a hint of fog. He pressed a little closer to his husband, his hands reaching up to hold onto Kurt’s arm.

It was silent for almost a full minute, and then-

“Ow, Jesse, that was my foot!”

“I can’t see anything, it’s not my fault!”

Blaine could cry from relief. “It’s Rachel and Jesse,” he whispered to Kurt, whose shoulders had already sagged as he relaxed a little. “They’re somewhere ahead of us- Hey guys!”

His cry was met with a shriek from Rachel, and a half-annoyed, half-amused ‘Jesus’ from Jesse. “Where are you guys?” Jesse called back from not too far ahead. “We can’t see anything, it’s way too dark!”

Blaine turned to Kurt. “Babe, please?” he pleaded, taking his husband’s hands in his. “It’ll help them find us. Come on, just this once, and when we get home I promise I’ll throw them away.”

Kurt let out a heavy sigh, but was visibly pulled over the line when there was a faint ‘thunk’ and ‘ow, that was a tree’ from Jesse. “Okay, fine,” he said through gritted teeth. “But we’re burning them when we get home.”

Blaine’s ecstatic grin was lit up when he stomped his feet, the rainbow LED lights in his soles springing to life. It earned him a cry of recognition from Rachel and Jesse, and a sour look from Kurt.

“Blaine, keep doing that!” Rachel cried out. “We’re making our way over there!”

A few minutes and a lot of Blaine happily stomping his feet on the mossy ground later, Rachel and Jesse joined them. Jesse was smirking slightly. “Nice kicks,” he said.

“Yeah, well, don’t get used to them,” Kurt muttered. “Because after this, they will never see the light of day again.”

(Blaine used that knowledge to his advantage the entire way out of the forest, stomping his feet at any chance he got to enjoy the few hours he had left with his cool, very underappreciated shoes.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by prompt: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/55/e0/2d/55e02d562aa88ddc38047da6793c0458.jpg
> 
> To be fair: I don't think Blaine would actually buy these. Still, it was fun to play around with.


End file.
